pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace and Stacy!
Tell me on my talk page what episode you want me to Transcript! Candace and Stacy! is a spin-off of where Candace and Stacy have big adventures. The antagonist of the show is Suzy Johnson, and her Poodle. The Show aired with "Candace and Stacy!" and "Stacy and Suzy!" A 3rd season has been announced. It will air April 27, after "Suzy Plots" and "Plots R Us!" The two part episode airs in April 2th. Episodes (Season 1) #Candace and Stacy! #Stacy and Suzy! #Jerem- me! #Jeremy's band bands a bigger band! #Poodle of Troubles. #Candace's Surprise. #Suzy, don't bug! #Crochet Ricochet! #Coltrane leaves on a train. #Phineas and Ferb! #Jenny saves the pigeons! #Golf frantic! #Amuse-Meant Park! #Suzy goes down, down, down! #Video Games! #Swollen Suzy! #Cherremy! #Bad day for Suzy! (Refering to not a good day for Suzy to annoy.) #Horrible Hair Hijinx #Effort-Games! #Nose for you! #Jeremy is ''not ''for Sale! #Stace tries to face the music! #Coltrane's Cool Coal Mine! #My, Mine, Mind! #Sully four you! #Mime Blues! #Center of all Pet Centre! #Maple Stirup! #Of Course, the force! #Candace goes insane! (Part 1 of 4) #Suzy goes good? (Part 2 of 4) #Suzy trickz! (Part 3 of 4) #Suzy must Go! (Part 4 of 4) (Season 1 Finale) Episodes (Season 2) #FireSide (Girl) Story! #Gnawty Suzy! #Coltrance! (Stacy is imbolized by Coltrane by accident.) #Candace. Movie, Jeremy, Suzy! (Candace has to go to a movie with Stacy while also being with Jeremy, ''and ''Dodge Suzy!) #Grim, Grin, and Grimace #Silent Knight! #Soozy Suzy! #Suzi Knits! (Suzy knits Candace a sweater that makes Candace freak out when it makes her sweat like a sweatbox and makes her lose pounds, and it's too tight!) #Geek Out! #Frozen Northern Town #Black Ruby Tiger! #Stacoltrane! #Sea the beaty! #Fuse Box Blow-out! #Paper Doll Panic #Suzy Hanger Glider! #Mousse Mouse! #Easter, it is! #Flower Jolt! #Cold-Fish! #Sewer-diles! #Poodle Dropout! #Two and a half Teens! #Forge Castle #Lame-enade stand-in! #Mole Patrol! #Boo, that's not funny! #I'm laughing now, Suzy! #Tent-tickle problem! #Loose your Breath! #Mary-net! #Cotten Candace! #Suzy Plots (Part 1 of 2) #Plotz R us! (Part 2 of 2) (Season 2 Finale!) Episodes (Season 3) #Ninja Narinet #Jeremy will recover! #Meap Hetic! #Tee-vee Monsters: Tev-eeis! #All good and Vain! #Suzy PRESENTS.... #Play N'ice! (Unaired) #Bringin' the heat!(Unaired) #Unhand that Jeremy! (Unaired) #Detectives are we? (Unaired) #Danger Drone! (Unaired) #Ghost of The town! (Unaired) Trivia Some of the Episode names seem to be a play on things that happened in Phineas and Ferb As in "Phineas and Ferb!", "Golf Frantic!","Effort Games" Also there are puns like the expression, Oodles of Trouble with "Poodle of Troubles" and "Video Games" Are a play when Candace and Stacy play games with home videos, and the technology, Video games with the kind like a Wii or Gamecube. Phineas and Ferb Allusions Phineas and Ferb!- Phineas and Ferb come over to the town that Candace has been in all the town. The name refers to what Candace yells when her brothers annoy her. Golf Frantic- Put that putter away! Effort Games-Got game? Horrible Hair Hijinx- Bad Hair day, Candermy- Candace needs Stacy's help to hide her Hair from Jeremy until they can get to a hair salon. Category:Fanon Works Category:Spin offs Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano